1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output paper slips such as receipts are used for a wide variety of purposes, such as for registers in shops and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts or the like, printing is usually performed on predetermined positions on thermal paper, serving as recording paper, using a thermal head or the like while conveying the thermal paper.
In such printers that perform printing on recording paper using a thermal head, printing is performed with the recording paper positioned between the thermal head and a platen roller. The recording paper, on which printing is performed, is wound in a roll around a hollow core, and is fed toward the thermal head side while being supported by a paper roll support shaft.
For related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-19845, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-217295, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-292158, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-246508.